Learning Incentive
by loralee1
Summary: AU Post OotP No HBP An early birthday present has suprising repercusions for Harry. A story of a boy becoming a man and accepting his destiny. Discontinued see profile
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them just playing

Pairing: Possible future H/Hr

**Warning this story is now discontinued. It won't be finished. **

Learning Incentives 

By Loralee

Three days into the summer break Harry Potter received and owl from one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. He was in no mood to be lectured and almost didn't read it when he saw who it was from but then felt guilty and read it anyway.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you are probably unhappy and sad but moping around doing nothing but chores for those muggles is not the best thing for you. I know you don't have anything to study since we received no homework this year. (As if you'd study voluntarily.) So I decided to send your birthday present early and ordered you a book from Flourish and Blots. The subject sounds interesting and fun and I'm sure it is something you can use. It even has possibilities in the fight against Voldemort. Somehow I know that no matter what anyone else says that you have a part, perhaps a big part, in the fight with him. If being your personal librarian and nagging you to study is the only thing I can do to help then so be it. Please know that I want to be with you in this fight._

_I look forward to practicing the techniques in this book with you when school starts or sooner if we see each other this summer. The book should arrive in a couple of days by owl. I ask them to send a catalog with the book. If you like it I believe that there are more in the series with advance techniques. To use the catalog just look up the book you want and fill in the order number rather than the title on the form. They will bill your vault if you don't have an account with them._

_Love Hermione_

Harry snorted a bit. Of course Hermione would have an account at the bookstore. Well he was bored perhaps the book would be interesting. Probably something on defense if she thought it could be useful against Voldy and it sounded as if she'd be talking him into running the defense club again since she wanted to practice with him.

Two days later the bookstore owl pecked on his window mid afternoon. Harry was finished with his chores for the day. He thanked the owl and began to unwrap the book. He laid the catalog aside and glanced at the title while thinking at least he had time to look through it now.

Harry's jaw dropped open is surprise as he stared at the book title. That couldn't really be what the book was about could it? He opened the book to a random page and looked at an illustration, squeaked in surprise and shock and dropped the book on the floor. He fumbled on the desk for Hermione's letter. Yes, that's what he remembered. _I look forward to practicing the techniques in this book with you._ Hermione had written that quite clearly. Harry, mouth open, eyebrows high, eyes wide, cheeks red looked from the letter to the book and back again, several times in confusion. Finally he picked up the book and ran his fingers over the title to make sure it stayed the same. No change, it still read _'Sex Magick for Beginners'. _


	2. Harry's evil subconsious

Learning Incentives 2 

By Loralee

Not mine just playing

"Hermione wants you to learn this. She wants to practice this. Come on look at me, you know you want to." The book was taunting him. Harry shook his head to dispel the voice. The book had Sirius's voice since the horrifying nightmare last night.

_Flashback to dream_

Bellatrix shot the curse and hit Sirius in the chest knocking him back into the veil, he was falling, falling the look of surprise changing to horror and then Sirius stopped trapped in the mist of falling splayed out like a fly in a spider web. Sirius's head turned to Harry and Harry knew what was coming next the accusations, the guilt. Sirius's mouth opened and the words came.

"She bought you a sex book? Way to go kid. I knew you had it in you. Well what are you waiting for? Read the book. You're going to get lucky when you get back to school." And then he laughed. Not a taunting laugh or an evil manical laugh but a teasing, happy laugh like at Christmas. A laugh that made Harry warm inside in a way that he couldn't explain. A laugh that told Harry that Sirius loved him.

Bellatrix screamed at that moment, "fall already why don't you fall!"

"In a minute Trixe, Hermione sent Harry a book on sex magick and I never got a chance to give him the talk so I have to do it now. I'll just be a …"

Bellatrix's head snapped around and cut Sirius off, "A sex magick book, aren't you the lucky boy. Perhaps we should demonstrate the techniques." Then she stalked toward Sirius and grabbed him by the shirt as if to pull him out of the veil.

Harry sputtered "Ewww! You're cousins"

"Oh that's ok, we're purebloods you know."

Harry had jolted awake then, sweating and feeling rather nauseas. His scar didn't hurt so he knew it wasn't a Voldy dream but he didn't like the idea that it was his subconscious either.

All day all Harry had been able to think about was the book and hearing Sirius laugh. He glanced at book lying on the desk once more and heard Sirius laughing in his head. Harry smiled, he missed Sirius but as he picked up the book he realized that loosing Sirius didn't hurt as much and just maybe the dream was right and he would get lucky at school. Even if he didn't get _lucky_ he still had a wonderful friend who always seemed to know what he needed. If Hermione thought he should read this particular book then he would.


	3. Will he or won't he

Learning Incentives 3 

By Loralee

As embarrassing as the idea was Harry decided that if Hermione really thought that this was something he needed to learn then he had better do it. The last time he hadn't listened to her thing had turned out terribly wrong.

Harry thumbed though the book and noticed diagrams and illustrations some of which looked rather embarrassing and decided to start at the beginning. Maybe it wouldn't be quite so embarrassing that way.

The forward discussed the author's reasons for writing the book. That without proper instructions it would be easy to stray into dark territory, that if it was merely power that one wanted that sex magicks were a dangerous method.

Chapter one covered the difference between light and dark sex magick the dividing line seem to consensual. If the acts preformed whether ritual or common were non-consensual, involved pain or humiliation they were considered dark and there fore forbidden. Harry didn't think that was for him anyway.

Common sex magick was that preformed with out set ritual. Common sex magicks involved contraception spells, fertility spells and the most common of warding spells.

Harry studied the contraception spell skimmed over the fertility spell with a shudder and glanced at the warding.

He was surprised that the warding spell could be done solo and then blushed thinking about it.

The chapter went on to briefly discuss ritual sex magick. Permanent contraception spell, fertility spells for wizards who wished to have a child with another wizard, a great many warding spells, power raising and storing spells, enhancement spells and a variety of bonding spells were motioned with details in later chapter and a warning not to skip ahead with out reading Chapters 2 and 3.

Chapter 2 was on breathing, centering and other techniques for enhancing the rituals. Harry realized that the common theme seemed to be the longer you could last the better the results. Harry also realized that the centering exercise was what Snape might have been talking about when he said to clear his mind. With a shudder, sex and Snape in the same thought, Harry laid down the book and went to get something to eat and take a break.

Harry didn't spend long away from the book. It seemed to call to him and he found most of to quite interesting in an academic sort of way. He was still unsure about actually doing any of these things and let alone the idea of talking it over with Hermione but he admitted to himself that he felt more comfortable with the book now.

Unfortunately for Harry, Chapter 3 was specific exercises for prolonging the experience 'hands on' exercises, as it were. Which were to be combined with the breathing and centering of the previous chapter. As the book said the point of sex magick was to be able to cast during the ritual. Concentration was key. Without practice there were a great many things that could go wrong.

Harry put the book aside as a lost cause, he couldn't do that, it was something that his mind just couldn't wrap around. Oh the wanking he could do, but the other stuff and he knew what it was leading up to. How could he ever ask a girl to do _that_, he couldn't hardly even talk to a girl. The idea that he would have to do _that_ and cast spell at the same time.

Harry went for a walk around the neighborhood still deep in thought. He didn't acknowledge his followers though he knew they were there. He didn't pay attention to the whispers and pointing of the neighbors, as that was old news. He automatically turned a corner and went another way when he spotted Dudley's gang down the next block.

He finally looked up when he noticed where he was.

Downtown Little Whinging such as it was. Convenience store petrol station, discount store, pub, a little white church, police station, branch bank, library, youth center and a dingy little second hand shop. Harry stood in front of the window of the discount store. Looking in he could see they were having a sale on tee shirts and socks. Harry wondered if he could get one of his watchers to withdraw some money for him for some decent clothing. Dudley's hand me downs were not what he wanted to wear. As he turned away he notice the dirty window of the second hand shop had a sign 'Buying gold'. Harry still had a few galleons left from his spending money last term. Would it be against the rules to sell them for the gold he wondered. Then he wouldn't have to ask and run the risk of being told not to go to the store and that he could have his own money for clothes.

Harry turned and started back toward Privit Drive. He would try it. Maybe if he had decent clothes he _could_ talk to a girl. If he had decent clothes he could go the youth center or the library. He snickered at the thought; he knew Dudley had been banned from the youth center. He could practice talking to girls there.

Hermione thought he needed to know what was in the book. Maybe he'd give it another shot. Maybe he just read it; he didn't have to practice the exercises. Though it might relieve some of the stress he felt. He'd do what Hermione wanted for now but she better be prepared to explain her reasoning when he saw her next. With that settled in his mend he started jogging for home. No reason to go easy on his followers.

A/N There may be mild flirting with OC muggles but no pairing.


	4. One Mann's Treasure

Learning Incentive 4 

By loralee

AU Post OotP No HBP probable future pairing HHr rating teen for now

Harry had spent the rest of the day reading the book. Some of the things bothered him. He had been reading about a ward called the Marriage Night Ward, it was the foundation of lifetime wards put up by a newly wed couple. There was a short ritual before the couple had sex for the first time in their new home. The warding was a little stronger for a virgin casting but that was not required. The book said that even squibs could power the ward as long as some one magical did the original casting. The magical person didn't have to be part of the couple. The book referenced a squib marriage that the parents of the couple had arrange the casting as a way of providing addition security for their squib children who were going to be living in the muggle world. The casting was done in advance, a ritual circle cast around the bed the couple would be using and a small gem stone was set in the headboard of the bed to focus and hold the magical energy raise by the sex act preformed therein. The gemstone was the power core of the ward and each and every time the couple had sex or made love in the bed it reinforced the wards. Those wards could be keyed to various functions. Keeping out intruders or persons wishing to harm the inhabitants, fire retardant or damage and insect repellant charms. In the case of a magical couple the wards could also be set to make the holder aware of what was going on the house. Such as if ones children were out of bed.

The problem for Harry arose when he began to wonder if muggles could also fuel such wards. If so then it could be possible for privet drive to have added wards, if he could cast them for his aunt and uncle. That thought was suddenly brought up short by the idea that Petunia and Vernon might be having sex with each other.

It was the next afternoon Harry put his plan into action. He left the Dursley's to head downtown with his moneybag. He had several galleons left from the spending money Mrs. Weasley had gotten him last year when she bought his school things. He really wanted to do some of his own shopping this year. Mrs. Weasley had gotten him school robes but hadn't bought him underwear or socks or any extras of any kind and he wasn't sure how to bring it up to her that he need things like that.

As Harry passed the side hedge he smelled tobacco and alcohol and heard a faint snore from beneath it. Harry's first thought was indignation that Dumbledore put Fletcher back on a job that he had already failed once but on second thought decided that maybe it was a good thing, if he didn't have a second watcher then no one would know that he went shopping or how he got the money. With a smile on his face he made his way to the second hand shop called 'One Mann's Treasure'.

By the time Harry entered the shop he had decided that he did not in fact have a second watcher. He had not been able to detect anyone following him nor had he had the itchy between the shoulder blades feeling of being watched that he often had at privit drive.

The shop actually looked better on the inside than it did on the outside. Harry could see a wide variety of things littering the shelves and displayed on the walls, from toasters to camping gear, dishes to books. A tall, thin brown haired man stood behind the counter and looked at Harry with ill-disguised suspicion.

"Well, boy, what do you want?" the man ask, "You can't loiter about here."

"I wanted to know how much I could get for this?" said Harry as he placed a gold galleon on the counter. The man's eyebrow rose and he gave a speculative look at Harry.

"Well, the exchange rate is better at Gringotts you know." The man paused at Harry's shocked look and shook his head, "You can get in trouble for trying to pass one o these to muggles."

Harry found his voice and ask, "Are you a wizard, sir? I didn't know there were any magical people here. I can't go to Gringotts. I'm not allowed but I need some new clothes and…" Harry trailed off at the look on the mans face and the realization of what he had given away. That the man might be a supporter of voldie only now coming to mind and thoughts of escape began to run through his brain. As Harry turned to look at the exit the man finally caught sight of Harry's scar.

"Easy there son, I won't turn you in and I can exchange your galleons for you. I can understand that a man can't always get away to the bank when he needs a few pounds for a pint or shirt." The man said. When he had regained Harry's attention he added, "You have nothing to fear from me Mr. Potter."

Harry groaned when he heard his name. The man continued with, "My name in Horatio Mann and yes I am a wizard. I've been here since the Great War, that is World War Two, I was married to a muggle woman and she didn't want to live in the Wizarding world so we settled here. She passed several years ago but most of our children are in the muggle world so it is really easier just to stay here. I still have contact with the wizard world, an account at Gringotts and I attend estate sales in both worlds. It is amazing the Wizarding things you can pick up at a muggle estate sale. Things that have been passed down in a family or picked up somewhere or another then lumped all together into odd lots to sell 'cause they think it junk." Mr. Mann chuckled. "I don't suppose you get a lot of privacy what with the press writing about you all the time. I expect you're relatives don't like the bother they get when they take you to the Alley and they wouldn't want you going alone. Is that it?"

Harry thought for a moment and then decided to be honest with Mr. Mann. If he had been in the community as long as he said then might have heard the rumors the Dursley's had spread about him.

"No sir, my relatives have never been to the Alley. They hate the magic world and me I think. No it's Professor Dumbledore and my guards who won't let me go to the Alley or Gringotts. My relatives are the ones who have _most kindly_ provided my with these clothes." Harry said with derision holding out his arms. "Dumbledore doesn't seem to care how I'm dressed though. I do however. I have a vault full of gold at Gringotts but can't get to it so I can buy some decent clothing. I don't want my relatives to find out I have money though so it's difficult. I thought if I could get a couple of pounds for the gold. I could get myself some thing and tell my relatives that my friends had gotten them for me."

Mr. Mann looked thoughtful for a moment. Then motioned for Harry to follow him. They went through a curtain into another room; this one Harry noticed was filled with Wizarding thing. He could see a sneakascope, several old brooms, a display case with wands and knives in it, books, camping gear, trunks, bags, and in a place of prominence a pensive. On one end of the room was a large fireplace. Mr. Mann stopped in front of it and turned to Harry.

"You said something about guards Mr. Potter. If you disappear are there people who will come charging in here?"

Harry looked hard at Mr. Mann and decided to trust his gut and said with a smirk,

"My guard today is sleeping off a drunk under some bushes back at my house, sir and please call me Harry."

Mr. Mann frowned, "Well I can't say that's a pleasing idea that the person who should be looking after you is drunk and asleep but it works well for my idea. I am surprised that no one has ever told you about the Gringott's security entrance. You can floo straight to Gringott's. Business owners carrying large amounts of cash or old families with large assets usually use it but realistically any one can. The address is 'Gringott's security entrance number twelve'. I will let you borrow my floo as the public floo system cannot be monitored, only internal floos such as the one at the ministry, no one will know that you were in the system at all. My address here is 'Mann's Treasures'. This will allow you the chance to get muggle money although since you have a vault you should ask your account manager if you qualify for a muggle style atm/debit card. That would help for large purchases and you can use the atm at the bank to draw pounds for a pint or trip to the cinema with a young lady."

Harry looked a Mr. Mann incredulously for a moment.

"You'd help me break the rules? Why?" he finally ask. Mr. Mann chuckled and replied,

"Harry, lad, it's a boys sworn duty to try to put one over on his minders, be they parents or guardians. If you get caught and walloped then you learn better the next time. It's a part of growing up. Rules are there as a guideline to growing up but a boy, if he wants to be a man, must pick and chose which rules he follows. Sometimes when those who are looking out for your best interests refuse to allow you to grow up you have to take matters into your own hands. You must decide yourself. I've only offered away for you to please yourself and to attempt to please those watching over you by staying safe while you break their rules. If you'd rather I'll give you five pounds per galleon, same as the goblins and you can be off to you're shopping. Your choice Harry."

Mr. Mann chuckled again as Harry reached for the floo powder.

A/N Wow I suprised myself with this update. There will be a pairing later in the story probably with Hermione. However Harry will not be practicing anything but talking and maybe a little flirting with any muggle girls or original characters. Thanks for reading


	5. Gringotts surpises

Learning Incentive 5 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Harry Potter his friends, family, enemies and assorted bystanders are not mine and I promise to put them back where I found them when I'm done.

The floo spit Harry out in a mid side room with hearth on one side and several tellers on the other and half a dozen guards along the wall. Harry went up to one of the tellers who gazed at Harry for a moment, sniffed, curled his lip and ask, "May I help you?"

"Yes I like to see my account manager please." Harry said politely.

The teller looked skeptical and said, "Name or key."

"Harry Potter" Harry replied and was startled to see the teller jump and wave franticly at a nearby guard. The guard came closer and Harry was afraid that he was in trouble until the teller told the guard, "Escort Mr. Potter to Stonebender. Then notify Ironfist that Mr. Potter is here."

The guard nodded and motioned Harry to follow him. He was led to a large wooden door that read Senior Director Stonebender the guard knocked stuck his head in grumbled something in gobblegook and then held the door open for Harry to enter.

It was a large office with a large elderly goblin behind a rather large stone desk. The goblin was richly dressed with an ornate looking brooch on one shoulder. He came out from around the desk to shake Harry's hand and show him a seat. Harry was surprised at how nice the goblin was.

"Mr. Potter you can't begin to guess how glad I am to see you. We here at Gringotts have been trying for some days to contact you but our Owls kept coming back. I am hoping we can select an owl to key to your privacy wards so that we can begin to keep in contact with you. We have quite a bit of business to discuss with you. I am Stonebender Senior Director here at Gringotts London and just to verify that you are truly Harry Potter do you have your keys with you?" Stonebender held out his hand for Harry's vault key. Harry retrieved it from his moneybag to a raised eyebrow by Stonebender.

"It is not truly safe to carry your key in your moneybag Mr. Potter. Hum… do you have the key to the Potter vault also?" He added after examing the first key.

"Potter Vault? That is the only key I've ever had, sir. I only have one vault don't I?" Harry ask now quite puzzled by the behavior of this goblin. Stonebender's eyebrows rose high on his face.

"Fangtooth" He bellowed and Harry jumped startled. A younger goblin ran in from another door to one side of the office.

"Yes Senior Director?" he said.

"Fangtooth, get Ironfist in here immediately." The goblin snarled and then with a complete change of tone turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter I am afraid that I must ask for your indulgence for a few moments. There seems to be some irregularities here. I'm sorry I must also ask for a drop of your blood for identity purposes."

Harry wasn't sure what was going on but once again his gut was telling him he could trust Stonebender so he held out his hand. The Goblin leaned forward and lightly stabbed the end of Harry's forefinger with a quill. He ran his fingers along the quill and set it up right on a piece of parchment. He turned away as another goblin came through the door without knocking. The quill remained upright and began to write but Harry's attention was soon drawn to Stonebender and the new goblin shouting at each other in gobblegook.

After several minutes of shouting the new goblin turned away with a snarl and retreated out the door. Stonebender turned back to Harry and looked at him closely for a long minute then reached for the parchment where the quill had stopped writing.

"Mr. Potter let us begin again. Ironfist will return shortly with the your family ring and vault key. They should have been made available to you on your 14th birthday. Ironfist has been your account manager for several years since the passing of his father who began as your grandfathers, John Potter, account manager shortly after he came of age. I will be taking over from him temporarily while we look into the irregularities in your accounts.'

"What kind of irregularities, sir?" interrupted Harry.

Stonebender looked Harry in the eye, "Why you were not informed of the your inheritance. How it is that our Owls could not contact you but Ironfist claims that he has had your permission to fund certain organizations and make payments from a vault you were unaware that you owned." Harry was shocked at this information.

"I just needed to get some money for some new clothes. I had someone tell me that I could get a muggle atm/debit card if I have enough in my vault. I didn't know anything about…" Harry trailed off and new thought occurring, "Payments for what? Funding for whom? I didn't authorize anything. I haven't even been allowed to come to Gringotts for a couple of years. I still wouldn't have been here if I hadn't been told about the security entrance."

Stonebender held up a hand,

"Mr. Potter are you saying that some one actively prevented you from coming to Gringotts?"

"Well Dumbledore said that it wasn't safe to come to Diagon Alley after Voldemort rose and he had Mrs. Weasley get my school supplies. I didn't know that there was a way to floo right here. I'm supposed to be stuck at my relative's house right now but I snuck out to a little shop in the neighborhood that happens to be run by a wizard. He's the one that told me. My guard was sleeping and doesn't know I'm gone. But if I take to long someone might notice and if Dumbledore finds out I bet it'll be the last time I get to leave the house."

Stonebender interrupted Harry's monologue with a shouted, "Fangtooth!" followed by rapid gooblegook.

"Please Mr. Potter what you've just told me worries me I think it best if we conclude our business as quickly as possible. I have instructions from Sirius Back, your godfather I believe. Because he is still wanted by the ministry I cannot fulfill all of his requests He had filled out papers for your emancipation but his legal status prevents this; however your status as the last surviving Potter allows for you to claim your birthright and become a legal adult as Head of your House. This carries with it certain responsibilities, which I believe may be why your inheritance has been interfered with."

"What sort of responsibilities? And will I still be able to go to Hogwarts?" ask Harry.

"You may still attend Hogwarts, I believe the Potter Family has a seat on the Wizengamot and you would be required to attend those meetings. As a founders heir you would also be required to attend Hogwarts Board of Governors meetings and of course once you claim your birthright you must produce an heir with in five years." Stonebender stopped at the look on Harry's face.

With a sigh Harry asked, "What do I have to do?"

Fangtooth took that moment to enter carrying an enamel box, when he started speaking in gooblegook Stonebender stopped him, "In English please, Mr. Potter deserves to know these things."

"Yes Senior Director, security caught Ironfist with his head in the fire to the ministry. Auditing has discovered several discrepancies in the books. Ironfist was investing in companies that do not exist taking his percentage and a kickback from the ministry and altering Mr. Potter's accounts. Security has called the DMLE to file complaints against Ironfist's accomplice. Security has agreed to keep Mr. Potters name out of it for now. I have Mr. Potter's belongings, and a curse breaker standing by to break the owl restrictions on Mr. Potter's person." Said Fangtooth.

Stonebender took the box from Fangtooth and opened it.

"This, Mr. Potter is the Potter Family Ring. It is the symbol of the power you wield as Head of your Family. You must place the ring on your right ring finger and recite the words, 'I Harry James Potter claim that I am the Head of the Potter Family by right of blood under the old laws.' "

Harry stood, took the ring a massive gold ring with a griffin on a red stone, and put it on as he said the words, there was a surge of magic and the ring resized itself on his finger. Stonebender looked satisfied. Nodded to Fangtooth and said, "Fangtooth, Mr. Potter needs a full muggle kit, see to it. Oh and bring a Muggleborns Guide to Wizard Banking also." Fangtooth hurried out of the room.

Harry felt rather dazed. Moments later a short older woman entered the room. Harry supposed this was the curse breaker Fangtooth had mentioned.

"Senior Director," she said, "I was told a client needed privacy wards adjusted."

"I believe it may be more than that Madam Clark, I will need you to scan this client for curses and protections. A full list as he is not aware of what is in place. This client has just claimed his birthright and is now an adult therefore ministry and other monitoring spells need to be removed from his person and wand. Our owls were not able to find him you'll need to check that." With that Stonebender retired behind his desk to look through some papers. The woman approached Harry and Harry knew exactly when she realized who he was as her eyes widened and she glanced over her shoulder at the goblin that was eyeing her carefully.

"Hello Mr. Potter, congratulations, I'm Liz Clark. I'm a senior curse breaker here; I'm going to be doing a scan it won't hurt. The most it might do is tingle or itch if you are sensitive to the magic around you. It will take a few minutes." She laid out a piece of parchment and then waved her wand in a complicated movement and then began to run her wand over his body about 4 or 5 inches from his skin and clothes, it tickled and to his dismay he giggled. Liz smiled at him as she continued to cover every inch of his body and then flipped her wand at the parchment. Once the writing stopped spreading she began to inspect the parchment and making little noises of disgust.

"Well someone certainly did a number on you, Mr. Potter."

"Please report Madam Clark." Said Stonebender.

"Two different magic tracking spells with different originators, two locator spells also different originators, suppression spell keyed to wild magic, owl redirect with filter, dark magic residues head and elbow as well as the standard ministry tracking spell."

Harry was stunned, someone, more than one someone had put spells on him.

"Can you remove them?" was the first question out of his mouth.

"The spells yes, the dark residue is a different matter. To lift it would take several rituals." She took a glance at Stonebender. "If you were on of my cursebreakers I would recommend a full cleansing ritual that would require several days."

Stonebender nodded, "I would agree to that. Mr. Potter your status with us is high enough to warrant such treatment. I would recommend sending a team to collect your belongings, that team could also emplace goblin wards on your residence if you wish."

"You're saying I could leave the Dursley's and stay here at Gringotts?" Harry was amazed at the idea.

"Well, not in the bank but in guest quarters of the goblin nation." Stonebender once again showed his pointy teeth, "Until the spells and residue are removed and your accounts sorted. You have many properties at your disposal after that."

"I don't mean to be rude, sir but what's in it for you? What would this cost me?" Asked Harry suddenly suspicious.

"Mr. Potter you are being hailed as the 'chosen one' by the Prophet. The one who will defeat Voldemort." Watching Harry's face he continued, "You were not aware of this I see. Mr. Potter we goblins are a proud race but we have long been denied certain rights by wizard kind. If our help to you at this time can cause you to look favorably on us then that is all we ask. We would not fair well under Voldemort's rule, we are not enraptured of the Ministry and one of our number has wronged you. We will aid you if possible. Of course there will also be a small fee for the team of goblin warders and a second fee for the sevices of Madam Clark and her cursebreakers for the ritual."

Harry grinned and nodded his head. After a short discussion about gathering his things Madam Clark left to lead the recovery team and Stonebender summoned a goblin to take Harry to guest quarters for a meal and rest. The spell lifting postponed for the few hours it would take to ready the ritual rooms as the Gringotts wards would stop the locator spells currently on him.

A/N: Well this story has gone off on a tangent. Learning Incentive was originally suppose to be a humorous one shot. It seems to have grown into something else. Sex Magick will show up again

Thanks to everyone who reveiws.


	6. Dobby's sock

Learning Incentive 6 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated characters are not mine.

Harry was surprised by the extent of the Goblin Nation's dwellings. The caverns beyond Gringotts were extensive. Not that he'd seen much of them. Madam Clark had taken a special liking to him. She had thoroughly analyzed the wards on Privit Drive and found them to be sorely lacking. She had spoken to Aunt Petunia and assured her that Harry would not be returning, retrieved Harry's belonging, and led a special team of goblins in warding Privit Drive. The wards now were some of the most secure of goblin wards. Something not available to most wizards and would keep out not only dark wizards but Dumbledore and his order as well. It was the best thing for the Dursley's keeping all wizard kind from their doorstep.

The cleansing rituals had taken three exhausting days and Harry now knew a lot more about ritual magic. The spell work had been lifted and most of the dark residue was gone. Harry felt better than he had in years. His scar hadn't changed but the link to Voldemort had been reduced. Madam Clark had suggested learning Occlumency and had been out raged at Harry's treatment at Snape's hands. She had provided Harry with a basic Occlumency book and offered to teach him herself. She had also taught Harry the owl warding and filters he needed to keep his privacy once he left Gringotts wards. All that was left was setting up a retrieval system from the mail drop.

Harry had been meeting with a goblin tailor who was making him some formal and everyday robes and had brought a catalog of muggle clothes for Harry's selection when Dobby popped in through the goblin wards.

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is here to save Harry Potter sir." Dobby reached toward Harry to pop them away as Harry yelled, "Stop!"

Dobby froze a look of confusion and horror on his little face. Harry Potter the greatest wizard in the world had yelled at him. He knew he'd done something wrong. As Dobby prepared to punish himself, Harry grabbed his hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"Dobby, why do you think I need saving?" Harry asked.

"Master Head is being telling Dobby Harry Potter sir is missing and is being needing rescuing and Dobby is being the only elf for the job." Dobby said in a rush.

"Thank you Dobby but I don't need saving. I'm here because I want to be. I've made friends with the goblins and am visiting for awhile." Said Harry smiling gently at Dobby. "I am glad you're here though, would you like to work for me?"

Dobby who'd been looking completely dejected started to bounce and nodded his head so rapidly he made himself dizzy.

"Yes Harry Potter sir. It is being what Dobby has been waiting for Harry Potter sir. Dobby is being wanting Harry Potter sir to be taking his sock forever. Master Head is being telling Dobby that Harry Potter sir is not being wanting Dobby and Dobby should being bonding to Master Head but Dobby is being waiting anyway." Dobby's grin was contagious as it stretched across his face but his answers were giving Harry several things to think about.

"I thought you liked being free, Dobby?" asked Harry

"Dobby liked being free to working for bad master, but Dobby's magics is being diminishing and Dobby is wanting to bond to good master. Harry Potter sir's magics is being strongest magic and is making Dobby's magics stronger so Dobby can be making eflings with …" Dobby trailed off as his brain caught up to his mouth and he realized just what he was telling his prospective master. Dobby and Harry both blushed.

Harry spit and sputtered and then tried to get back on track.

"Ah well yes uhm. Dumbledore sent you here? Where were you supposed to take me?"

"Master Head wanted Dobby to bring Harry Potter sir to dark house." Dobby answered.

"Grimauld Place, headquarters?" Dobby nodded.

"Well Dobby what do I have to do to bond you then? I don't want you to have to tell Dumbledore anything about me." Asked Harry.

Dobby snaped his figures and was holding a rather familiar dark sock.

"Master will accept pledge of Dobby?" asked Dobby as he held out the sock to Harry.

Harry reached for the sock with the words,

"I Harry James Potter do accept the pledge of the house elf Dobby and accept him into my service." With those words the magic flared as Harry touched the sock.

"Dobby you can wear whatever you like. Only giving back this sock will free you and you can ask for it at any time if you don't think I'm a good master any longer." Said Harry with a smile. Dobby nodded also smiling.

Harry then remembered the goblin tailor Needlehands who was patiently waiting for Harry.

Stonebender had sorted out Harry financial situation and together they had gone through the information. Harry now had the full muggle kit that contained muggle ID, passport and driving license, bank atm card, visa credit card, national heath card that functioned as a direct portkey to St Mungo's emergency entrance and a theft proof wallet. He'd sent Dobby to check out two different properties and decided to split his time between them. One a two story farm on several acres of land under plotless and muggle repelling wards and a three bedroom flat in Diagon Alley. The farmhouse was a Potter property; the flat was in the name of Nigel Grim and had been purchased less than six months earlier.

Sirius's legal problems prevented the Black estate from being settled. Stonebender had decided to not acknowledge Sirius death until such time as his name was cleared or the ministry pardoned him. This would continue to hold the estate in limbo however Sirius had several hidden accounts under the name Nigel Grim and had been siphoning off monies from the estate. These accounts were left to Harry as his heir. Harry found to his pleasure that Sirius (Nigel) had purchased the building at 93 Diagon Alley and through the goblins had leased the shop on the ground floor to Weasley Wizard Wheezes and the two bedroom flat on the first floor to Fred and George Weasley who of course had no idea who they were actually paying rent to. The second floor was the three bedroom flat Harry was about to relocate to. Harry's id cards could be altered to read Blake Grim and Stonebender had provided Harry with a goblin made glamour the anchor which was a wide gold arm band that fit Harry's bicep, for a small fee of course. The glamour could not be seen through or dispelled by normal wizard magic so was a secure method for Harry to use as a disguise.

Harry was aware that not only death eaters would be looking for him but Dumbledore's Order would be looking as well. Dumbledore had already been trying to get information on his accounts from the goblins. Harry had only one stop to make before retreating to his flat. He intended to pay a call on Mr. Mann to thank him for his help and let him know that Harry was all right. After all Harry thought Mr. Mann was probably expecting Harry to have come back that day.

A/N Nigel is from a Latin word meaning black. Blake is English for black.

I'm looking for suggestions for the floo address to the Diagon Alley flat. Nothing to obvious like grim's pad or the dog house. :) Thanks to everyone who reveiws you really make my day.


	7. Flat Suprises

Learning Incentive 7 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

Harry had been made very aware through Stonebender that the Goblin Nation had chosen a side in the coming war. He didn't quite understand why it was _his_ side but he wasn't about to turn the kind of help the goblins could provide away. Harry had arranged through Stonebender to have a variety of tutors during the rest of the summer. Some he would go to and others he would be meeting with in a secluded part of the goblin warren.

The subjects would include things like Occlumency and Legilimecy, Dueling, Dancing, Financial management, Ancient Runes, Goblin language and magic (by Harry's special request), Ritual magics, Politics and History.

Harry had been surprise when he met with the witch who was to teach him about the obligations he would have as Head of a Family. Charlotte Rosemary Desmond was the last of two old and powerful pureblood families. She had outlived three husbands, four children, six grandchildren and two great-grand children. Harry thought she might be even older than Dumbledore but he had no doubts she knew what she was talking about. Her sons and grandson had squandered the family fortunes. Voldemort had killed her great grand children in the first war leaving her alone. She had just enough money to support herself and thus was willing to explain Wizarding traditions to Harry, for a price. Harry liked her immensely and told Stonebender to double her fee after their first meeting. After that she undertook to teach him more than just the traditions. She taught him pureblood manners, conversation, politics, family histories, the 'who did what to whom and why' of the Wizarding world that he would need to navigate in that world. By the end of the summer Harry had installed her into the Potter farmhouse and was calling her Grandmother. (But that would come later)

With tutoring arrangements made and his finances firmly under his control Harry Potter made his way through the goblin warren beneath Diagon Alley to security entrance number twelve. He intended to visit One Mann's Treasure and thank Mr. Mann for his help a week earlier. Dobby had already taken his belongs to his flat and Stonebender had presented him with a special reusable goblin portkey that would transport him directly to a high security portkey entryway. A service that only very highly regarded clients received.

Harry slid through the floo and into Mr. Mann's shop in Little Whining hoping that no other wizard, save Mr. Mann might be in the shop. He landed in a heap and then looked up to the smirking face of Mr. Mann.

"Fine entrance there young man. How may I help … Mr. Potter? Well lad I am glad to see no harms come to you. I thought maybe the goblins had eaten you when you didn't return or you'd been caught. No one came sniffin' around for you though." Said Mr. Mann as he helped dust off Harry.

Harry grinned up at him.

"The goblin's were most helpful. I just came 'round to thank you sir. If you hadn't let me use your floo I would still be trapped at my relatives."

"Well that's good Mr. Potter. I do appreciate knowing that. Anything else I can do for you?" Asked Mr. Mann.

"Yes sir, I saw a pensive here the other day and want to buy it and maybe have a look around."

At that moment the outer door chimes tinkled indicating a customer in the outer shop. Mr. Mann made a gesture that seemed to mean 'feel free to look around' and headed out to the other part of the shop.

Harry gazed around wondering where to start. He didn't have anything particular in mind he just wanted to do something nice for his friend. Harry saw several bags in the section next to the camping gear. One attracted his attention. It was a black messenger style book bag with a Hogwarts crest on the flap, looking closer Harry discovered it was dragon hide and at least five times bigger on the inside than the outside.

"Definitely worth investing in." Harry said to himself.

In the time it took Mr. Mann to deal with the customer in the outer shop Harry had selected the bag and pensive, a painting of a wooded lake with a shy unicorn peeking though the leaves occasionally, two wand holsters, a self stirring sauce pan, a hand made patch work quilt in Gryffindor colors with a tag that said it also had heating and peaceful sleep charms on it.

When Mr. Mann came back Harry ask to look at the wands in the case to see if he could find one that would work for him. None did but while looking in the case Harry spotted an antique pocket watch with a stag etched on the cover that he decided to buy.

"Well, son I surely appreciate the purchase. Are you sure you need all of this. It won't run you short will it?" Harry liked that Mr. Mann seemed concerned that Harry might be spending too much.

"No sir, I have plenty, thank you." Harry packed his things away in the bag, promised to come again and floo'd away to his flat.

Harry's flat on the top floor of number 93 Diagon Alley was surprisingly empty when Harry arrived there.

"Dobby" Harry called standing in the middle of an empty room.

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is here." The little elf popped in.

"Dobby where is all the furniture?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"No furniture Harry Potter sir. Yous did not tell Dobby where to gets furnitures or whats to be putting in here." Dobby looked dejected and started to twist his ear.

"Dobby no punishing yourself," scolded Harry. "I didn't think that this place might be unfurnished. There were some things in one vault. I'll just have to go out to muggle London and buy a bed and stuff. Is there a kitchen?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir kitchen is there," Dobby pointed to a door on the left hand side of the main room. "Kitchen is good, Dobby can be getting food at elf market if Harry Potter sir is being giving Dobby money. But Harry Potter sir is needing to be making or buying dishes."

Harry thought about it for a moment and then asked, "Dobby is the farmhouse furnished?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir there is being everything at Harry Potters farmhouse." Said Dobby with a bounce.

"Ok we'll stay there tonight maybe sort out some furniture to send here and maybe find extra dishes and things. Here is some galleons for groceries and I'll meet you there." Said Harry.

Surprising Harry yet again Dobby refused the money, "The elf's at Harry Potter's farmhouse have food for Harry Potter." And then Dobby popped away.

Harry scratched his head. 'Elf's' he wondered. 'I have elf's?' Harry reentered the floo for the trip to Potter Farm and made a mental note to see if he could take his apparition test as soon a possible.

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	8. Hello Professor

Learning Incentive 8

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

Harry Potter was having the best summer of his life.

In his disguise as Blake Grim he had gone shopping in Diagon Ally and had flirted with a variety of girls. Harry felt he could at least talk reasonably with the female of the species now. He had spent money on books, clothes, household furnishings and presents for his friends.

Blake Grim had gotten his apparition license and had attended a variety of entertainment in both the muggle and Wizarding world. The goblin glamour disguised his magical signature as well as his physical appearance so neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort could track him.

Harry Potter had disappeared from Privet Drive under the very nose of the Order and neither they nor the Ministry were happy. Shortly after his disappearance Dumbledore was served with a restraining order preventing him from interfering with Harry Potter, he was also made aware of Harry's emancipation and informed in no uncertain terms that his manipulations of Harry would no longer be tolerated. He was given copies of the evidence of the spells placed on Harry, the disruption of Harry's mail, the abuse from the Dursley's and analysis of the wards there and told that if he bothered Harry or approached him as anything other than Headmaster of Hogwarts charges would be filed and evidence sent to the newspapers.

The ministry was in a shambles after the investigation of the theft of Harry's estate. It turned out that Fudge was behind the thefts from Harry and other orphans of the first war. With the information Harry had provided about Umbridge to a team of solicitors they had tracked down other student who had suffered abuse at her hands and filed charges. That had been the straw that broke Fudges back and with in days he'd been thrown out of office.

Harry's first official appearance as himself had been the Wizengamot meeting that called for a vote of no confidence. When he claimed the Potter seat Dumbledore twinkled sadly at him but made no attempt to approach.

Harry had stayed in contact with his friends since he had a secure mail drop that only Dobby could access and Dobby could easily defuse and dispose of any harmful or tracking mail. They were saddened by his break with Dumbledore but did seem to understand why it was necessary once he explained. Hermione was the only one he had no contact with since she was still out of the country.

Harry's lessons had gone extremely well, he was a talented student when he actually put his mind to it.

His OWL scores had been acceptable and close to what he had expected. O's in Defense, Charms and CoMC, E's in Transfiguration and Potions and Herbology, an A in Astronomy and he'd failed Divinations and History.

His letter had told him that Snape was going to be letting E level students into NEWT potions but Harry had discovered that he could take the Potions NEWT test without taking the class and had arranged a tutor for the summer and independent study. He dropped History, Divinations, Astronomy, and CoMC and opted to take NEWT level Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, and several elective classes available to 6th and 7th year students, Independent Runes which had a teacher available but students could work at their own pace, Ritual magic, Conjuring and Enchantments.

After sending his course list to McGonagall he'd received a note back.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I was dismayed to see that you were no longer interested in taking the NEWT level potions class. Is this due to a change in career goals? Or an indication of your on going troubled with Professor Snape. _

_The Headmaster has instructed me to enroll you into that class against your stated wishes and has also marked time for personal instruction for you from both himself and Professor Snape. _

_I must confess that his requests have me at an impasse. If I might be able to visit you and your guardians I'm sure that this can be sorted out._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry had written back to tell McGonagall they he could meet her in a conference room at Gringotts.

The day of the meeting with McGonagall Harry arrived early and asked to use a warded conference room for a meeting. Gringotts had such room available for a modest fee.

As he waited in the lobby he hoped that his faith in McGonagall wasn't misplaced. He'd arranged for her to be escorted to the meeting room and for tea to be available. He was waiting out in the lobby in his guise of Blake Grim to make sure she was alone and not followed.

About ten minutes before the scheduled meeting time, Professor McGonagall entered Gringotts and approached a teller.

"Minerva McGonagall I'm here for a meeting."

The teller motioned for a runner to lead the professor to meeting room c-4.

After watching for several minutes Harry ambled back toward the meeting rooms and in hall became Harry Potter once more.

"Good morning Professor," said Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter you're looking well. Are your guardians with you?"

"No Professor, I've left the Dursley's and claimed my birthright as Head of the Potter House. I'm effectively emancipated. Here are the records you will need. I am surprised that the headmaster didn't tell you as I know he was sent copies." Harry smirked.

McGonagall looked surprised. "I've been very busy with the school, Mr. Potter, if you are staying at Headquarters I could have met you there. It would have been much safer for,"

Harry interrupted, "Professor I am not staying at Headquarters. Headmaster Dumbledore has no authority over me as you can see by those documents in front of you. I have a restraining order against him and his interference in my life. I will not be taking extra classes from him or Snape. It is your choice if you take his side as his lackey or mine as my head of house."

McGonagall sat there shocked as she sorted through the papers Harry had given her.

"Mr. Potter is do not understand how things came to be this bad. The headmaster has always had your best interests at heart."

"Has he? Then why did he place me at the Dursleys? Why did he not tell me of my heritage? Do you know the prophecy why I was targeted the night my parents were killed? I ask that at the end of my first year. He told me the same night Sirius was killed."

McGonagall's mouth dropped open, "I, Mr. Potter, Harry, I'm so sorry I don't know what to say."

"There isn't anything you can say Professor. It's just, I won't let him control my life or me any more. He needs me much more than I need him, and Voldemort is going to keep coming after me until I can finish him no matter what Dumbledore says or does. I'd like a chance to learn to defend myself before I end up dead. Keeping me in the dark and not allowing me the tools to learn what I need was a bad idea."

"I see, well about your classes. You requested Independent Runes yet you haven't taken Runes before and Runes is the prerequisite for Ritual Magic."

Harry grinned, "I'm being tutored in Runes this summer and will be willing to test for placement when school starts. I'm also being tutored in potions and have made arrangements for next summer also so I can still take the NEWT's for it."

McGonagall smiled back, "I understand. September 1 is on Friday this year. Would you be willing to test on Saturday morning? Excellent, I will put you down for those classes then. Your quidditch ban has been lifted also Mr. Potter. I'd like you to be captain."

"Thank you Professor. I hope I don't cause trouble for you over this." Said Harry.

"Nonsense Mr. Potter. The Headmaster should have told me about your emancipation as soon as he was made aware. I dare say I'll have a word or two for him."

She began packing up her things and the extra papers Harry had provided for him. When she stopped and merely looked at him for a minute.

"Harry if you need anything you will come to me won't you?"

"Yes Professor." Said Harry. He took a couple steps around the table and gave the startled teacher a hug and then as he opened the door to the conference room and stepped outside he triggered the glamour and a waved, then disappeared down the hall.

McGonagall shook her head with a laugh. The things that boy got up to. She just had to trust that he was safe and would trust her when needed. She vowed she would not betray his trust.

A/N Sorry for the delay in this story I participated in NaNoWriMo during the month of Nov. That story There is Only Power is being posted a chapter a day now check out my profile if you're interested. :)

I will be continuing this story, I'm hoping for chapters of 1000 to 2000 words and they will probably meander around for awhile. Thanks for reading.


	9. Discovery

Learning Incentive 9 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine just for amusement.

Harry Potter made his way through the station to platform 9 ¾ smiling happily. He was looking forward to the train ride to Hogwarts and a conversation with his best friend Hermione Granger who he had not seen all summer.

Once on the train he settled down in a carriage to await the arrival of his friends. He had been early for a change. Neville found him first and the two greeted each other warmly.

Soon the carriage was filled with his friends and then she was there. Hermione gave hugs all round and then as the train left the station she dragged Ron Weasley off to the prefects meeting with out Harry having the chance to say more than 'hi ' and 'I missed you' to her.

Ron came back to the car long before Hermione saying only that she was busy with some midgets.

Neville showed off his new wand, oak and phoenix feather, giving Harry a shiver. Harry told himself he would have to talk to Neville privately later. If anyone deserved to know the prophecy it was Neville though Harry found himself wanting to tell Hermione also.

Luna spoke about hunting Snorkacks and how her father had gotten pictures that would be featured in an upcoming issue.

Ginny proudly announced that she had not been made a prefect and the twins were proud of her.

Various DA member stopped by to either thank Harry for their good grades on OWL's or end of the year tests or ask about having the DA this year. Harry told them all that there would be DA one way or another but it was not to be known as Dumbledore's Army at all. That had caused too much trouble and Harry no longer believed that he could count on Dumbledore though he didn't say that to anyone.

Hermione came to the compartment shortly before they arrived at Hogwarts but Harry still had no opportunity to talk with her.

Malfoy never showed his face in their compartment for the first time since they all started school.

The sorting hat's song was ominous, the sorting long and the feast good. The new Defense teacher was a young man named Oscar Fields who Dumbledore said had just finished his Mastery in Defense and was an international Dueling champion. Students all over the hall looked at Harry after this as if asking his opinion.

It was late in the evening in the common room before Harry finally got the chance to speak to Hermione alone.

"Hey Hermione there you are I wanted to talk to you." Said Harry flopping down on the couch in front of the fire beside her.

"Hi Harry, you know you really look good. Ron told me you left the Dursley early in the summer. I'm glad you had a good time but he said you weren't getting alone with Dumbledore. What's wrong?" Said Hermione in a rush.

Harry blinked and then laughed causing Hermione to look surprised before she started to laugh also.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to let you know how much I liked the book you sent me. I have to tell you it really confused me but it also made me realize that there was a reason to study. I was surprised that you wanted to practice that kind of magic with me." He said blushing.

Hermione looked at him with confusion for a long moment before responding.

"Harry I can't believe that you think I wouldn't want to be there beside you every step of the way. I think this is what it's going to take to defeat Voldemort and you can't tell me that you aren't the one who is going to have to do it. He just keeps coming after you. That has to mean something." She hesitated. "Would you rather have someone else at your back Harry?"

It was Harry's turn to be confused. "Hermione, I might have missed something but I'm pretty you need to be in front of me unless we'd go for an advanced group ritual."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about Harry?"

"The book you sent me as an early birthday present Hermione. I did read all of it. I bought the intermediate and advance editions this summer also. I've even practiced some of the solo exercises and the breathing section helped with my Occlumency."

"Breathing section? Harry there can't have been a breathing section in Battle Tactics for Wizarding Armies." Said Hermione with some exasperation.

She looked alarmed as all the blood suddenly drained from Harry's face and he began gasping for breath.

"Harry what is it. Is it Voldemort? Oh Harry talk to me." Said Hermione in a panicky voice. Suddenly she realized that he was laughing and she smacked him on the shoulder.

When Harry finally got his breath back he shook his head and said, "Hermione I think I'm going to be very embarrassed and you will be too I'm afraid but I have to tell you. The book you sent wasn't Battle Tactics for Wizarding Armies. However it was one that really made me want to study. It gave me an incentive for learning and brought me out of the depression I was in." He waved his wand and said "Accio book"

"Harry you can't just say such a generalized charm it needs to be more," she broke off as only one book zoomed down the staircase and into Harry's hand.

"You can as long as your visualization of what you want is specific." Said Harry with a grin, and then he became serious again. "I want you to know Hermione that when this book came I reread the letter you sent and in it you said that you were looking forward to practicing with me well I thought…" he broke off and took a deep breath. "Once you see the book you can probably guess what I thought. You are my best friend Hermione and I, well I love you, you know. So you read the book and if you want to talk about it ok, and if you don't well I won't mention it."

Harry stood and then leaned over and kissed Hermione on the forehead, then dropped the book in her lap and fled up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Hermione touched her fingers to her forehead and shook her head slightly. She picked up the book and looked at the title. Sex Magick for Beginners, her face heated up and her palms began to sweat. All she could think was 'Oh God how did this happen?' and then, 'Practice with Harry!'

A/N Thanks to Treck for motivating me to work on this. :)


	10. Saturday

Learning Incentive 10 By Loralee 

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Potterverse, to bad so sad.

Harry rose early the next morning. He had received a note just after the sorting alerting him to his Runes test that morning. He ate alone in the Great Hall amid the stares and whispers of students. Then moved to the Ancient Runes classroom to meet with McGonagall and the Runes professor Adrian Foss.

Harry found the test quite easy after all of the hard work he'd put in that summer. The Professor marked the test while they waited and then accepted Harry into his independent Runes class saying Harry could sit the OWL test as soon as he wanted at Special Session or wait and sit it at the end of the year with the current 5th years.

McGonagall was very proud of Harry.

"You must have worked very hard this summer, Mr. Potter. With this score I will allow you to take the Ritual Magic course this term. Would you like to take the Runes test during Special Session this year?" Asked the Professor.

"I'm not sure I understand Professor what is Special Session?" Asked Harry.

"Why am I not surprised that you haven't heard of it Mr. Potter considering that there are curious gaps in your knowledge of the Wizarding world. This next week the OWL examiners will be here to do a special testing. Students who failed their OWLs or missed them for some reason will be allow to retake them in order to complete their studies. When a student fails they will sometime use the summer months for tutoring to better their score. You could retake the History and Divination exams if you like however retaken exams do not add to you overall OWL scores. Your Runes exam since it will be the first time you take it will add to your overall score, if you do well." Explained McGonagall.

Harry looked amazed for a moment. "I wish someone had told me this earlier. I would have studied for the History OWL. I didn't finish it the first time because that was when I had the vision of Siruis in the DoM. I think I'd like the take the Runes and History OWL at Special Session. Professor, are the NEWTs the same way? I mean the Weasley twins didn't get to take their NEWTs because of Umbridge can they still take them?"

Professor McGonagall looked startled for a moment and then nodded and said, "NEWT testing is done at the Ministry and can be taken up to two years after a student leaves school. In the Wizarding world some students may leave to take employment to support family before their schooling is finished or they may be home schooled so the rules are flexible. I will contact the twins and make sure they are aware of their options. Thank you Mr. Potter for mentioning it. I should have already thought about it."

"It should be something that the headmaster should take care of isn't it Professor?" Harry asked.

McGonagall gave a disapproving glare and a short nod, then gathered her papers.

"I'll send you a note with the testing times, Mr. Potter. You'd best get to lunch now."

Harry sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione at lunch; she wouldn't meet his eyes but did say hi. Ron wanted to know where Harry had been and they were both shocked to find that he'd been testing for the independent Runes class. Ron shook his head and proclaimed Harry 'mental' for wanting to take such a hard class.

After lunch Ron and Harry headed up to the common room for some chess and Hermione said she needed to do some research then disappeared into her dorm. Ron stared after her making some comment about going to the library.

Two hours later Harry reset his DA galleon for an hour after the evening meal. He wasn't sure how many DA members might still have the coins but decided to see. He was amused to see Neville jump and dig something out of his pocket look furtive and then glance around the common room till he saw Harry and grinned.

Harry noticed Dumbledore stared at him all through dinner that evening but managed to ignore it. He suspected that Dumbledore was aware that he had called a DA meeting.

Harry left the table followed by Ron and Neville and went directly to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement. Most of the DA followed in two's or three's not sneaking exactly but trying to stay unobtrusive.

Harry noticed that one-person in particular had not come. Hermione was not there. It fact she had not been at supper either and that worried Harry. He was beginning to think that he might have lost her friendship. At the last minute she came in the door looking windblown just as Harry was about to begin and the smile she gave Harry almost made him forget what he planned to say.

Harry pulled himself together and addressed the DA.

"I'm glad you could all come tonight. I have to tell you straight off that this in not an officially sanctioned club. I didn't ask for approval from the headmaster or any of the teachers. Before last year study groups didn't have to have approval and all of Umbitches rules have been revoked." He looked around at the faces of his friends.

"Being the DA which we know meant Defense Association but was also know as Dumbledore's Army caused trouble so I'd like to change the name to the Defense Study Group or DSG if you need an acronym." Harry smiled and there were shrugs and smiles around the room.

"We have a new defense Professor this year," there was laughter around the room, "I think we should at least give him a chance to show us his stuff, but I also think that everyone learned a lot last year and that practicing together was of benefit. So the option is open. If the teacher is decent then we can use this time for assignments or to help each other or if there is something that the teacher is not covering we can look at learning that. Voldemort is still a threat and so are the dementors. Questions, comments?"

Justin Finch-Fletchly stood, "Harry I think I speak for a lot of us here, at least the Hufflepuff's, well we want to learn what ever you think we should learn. We trust you. I'm not so sure I can trust the new teacher. But I wanted to ask what happen at the Ministry this spring. We've all heard lots of stories but if you can will you tell us."

Harry looked at the others who had gone to the ministry for a moment and then nodded.

"I can tell you part at least. There are a few things that I can't discuss. During the History OWL I got a message that Voldemort had my god father and was torturing him in the Ministry building." He snorted. "Saying it that way makes it sound pretty stupid but I believed the message. No one had told me that the method I was using to get information could be falsified. The message was a lie. Voldemort wanted to lure me to the ministry to the hall of prophecy so that I could lift one of the prophecy's off the shelf and his death eater could then take it and as a bonus kill me. Some of my friends wouldn't let me go alone so we ended up fighting twelve Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. I am amazed that we did as well as we did against the DE's. At the end Voldemort showed up and Fudge saw him and had to acknowledge that he was back." Said Harry.

"And the prophecy?" came a voice from the back.

"It was smashed and no one heard it." Replied Harry. "We may never know why he wanted it or what it was."

"Who was with you?"

"Since they haven't been identified in the Prophet yet I don't think I want to name them it could be dangerous."

Neville interrupted Harry.

"I don't care Harry. I went to the ministry and I'd do it again, I'll follow where you lead." Said the round-faced boy in a firm voice.

"Same for me" said Ron standing beside Harry. The three girls looked at each other and also rose to stand beside Harry.

Harry grinned at them and waved an arm, "ok now you know who was with me."

Terry Boot cleared his throat and ask, "Will you go over the fight and tell us what you learned? Like tips for fighting Death Eaters," his voice squeaked on the last word.

Harry nodded, "Yes we can do that, but not tonight. I think we'll close this session of the DSG here and meet next week after we've all had the chance to size up the defense teacher. That will give the six of us time to get our thought about the fight together and plan some sort of presentation."

Head's nodded and the hum of voices fill the room as the group began to disperse. Harry laid a hand on Neville's arm and whispered, "Will you stay after a bit?"

Neville nodded and began to help put away the poufs and cushions.

Soon it was just the six of them left and Harry put up a privacy ward around them in one corner of the room. Hermione blinked at the ease of the spell work that Harry had done.

"I told you that I studied this summer." Laughed Harry. Then he sobered and said, "I need to talk to all of you. There is something that you need to know. It may affect how you feel about me."

Harry looked at each person and smiled, "You are all the best friends a guy could have and you are important to me. I don't want to lose any of you and I'll understand if you don't think you can stay friends with me after you hear this."

Ron started to protest but Harry held up his hand.

"I don't think this will drive you away but it had to be said. I know what the prophecy says."

Neville nodded, Luna continued to stare at him, Ginny smirked an I told you so at Ron, Hermione sighed and Ron just made a get on with it gesture. Harry looked slightly confused at their reaction.

"Oh Harry it was obvious that Dumbledore told you something awful that night. It was more than Sirius dying and the rest of us getting hurt. We compared notes. You weren't portkeyed to the infirmary and I don't think you were even looked at by Madam Pomfrey, which you should have been even if you weren't hurt. But you looked so lost we knew there was something more. And really if anyone knew anything about that prophecy it would be Dumbledore though why he didn't tell you sooner it just well don't let me get started on that." She finished with a huff.

Harry just grinned at her and the rest laughed.

"You're right Dumbledore told me the prophecy. I don't want to tell you the whole thing because Voldemort still doesn't know it all but the part he knows is 'The one with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born as the seventh month dies to those who have thrice defied him.'"

Neville turned deathly pale and moaned, "Oh merlin no."

Harry said, "don't worry Nev it's defiantly me. There is a line 'He will mark him as his equal' so I think this," he pointed to his scar, "is the mark though I don't think I'm his equal yet."

"Does it tell how to kill him, Harry?" asked Ron.

"No only that I have to kill him or die trying." Said Harry.

"But you don't have to die!" said Ginny with a sob and then hid her face in her hands.

Hermione's hand came to rest on Harry's arm. It made him feel warm all over. He looked up into her eyes and saw hope and a firm belief that he could defeat Voldemort.

"We will stand with you and help you in _any_ way Harry. You know we love you don't you?" she said in a low voice that sent shivers down his back.

Harry nodded and the rest of the group leaned in to pat him also. They sat in silence for several minutes before Ron loudly announced that he was hungry and needed to raid the kitchen. Laughing they left the room.

Sometime later in the kitchen Harry leaned over to Hermione and asked, "Where were you at dinner? I was worried; I thought maybe you weren't going to come to the DSG."

Hermione blushed and murmured, "We need to talk Harry but not here, alone after everyone goes to bed all right?"

The rest of the evening was long and torturous for Harry Potter. Finally everyone else had gone to bed though he'd practically had to force Ron to leave them alone.

"Hey" he said.

Hermione smiled, "You don't have anything to be worried about Harry. I gave the book a quick read through. I have to study it further before I decide what to do about that though. If I need practice I will let you know. I did mean what I said about doing what ever I can to help I'm just not sure right this minute that what's in that book will help you defeat Voldemort."

Harry was staring at his feet he didn't think Hermione understood how much the book had helped him already.

"I snuck out of the castle and went to Diagon Alley this afternoon. That's why I missed dinner."

Harry's head jerked up and he stared at her. Rule minding Hermione Granger left school with out permission. Harry wondered if that was why Dumbledore had been staring at him during dinner.

"Hermione I don't understand why you'd do that with out telling some one. It could have been dangerous. I, oh blood hell Hermione I sound like you." He said.

She laughed and took hold of his hands.

"Harry I had to find out, I had to know just how this mix up happened. So I use the tunnel to Honneydukes, the floo in the Three Broomsticks and went to Flourish and Blotts to find out. I spoke with Mr. Flourish the younger, apparently they had a new clerk who had a eye problem, from the description it sounds like he was dyslexic and there were a bunch of orders that he filled that were wrong in the week long period that he worked. They hadn't realized that the order for you was filled wrong because you didn't complain."

Harry just watched her face as she spoke, his hands tingling. All of his flirting during the summer hadn't prepared him for this kind of reaction to her touch it was all rather confusing.

"Are you listening Harry?"

"Yes, dingy clerk."

She laughed again, "So while I was there I got the right book and the advanced editions of the sex magick books so I can go over them as well. Mr. Flourish wasn't real happy that I wanted them of course because I'm still under age but he floo'd my parents and they ok'd the purchase. Now I'll have to explain why I was out of school and what I wanted with the books but I may arrange to go home over one weekend after my birthday. That one ritual, the marriage bed ward, I think I could set it for my parents and they could fuel the spell if I use the crystal version. Not," she wrinkled her nose, "that I really want to think about my parents having sex but if it makes them safer. Why are you grinning at me like that Harry?"

"Don't ever change, Hermione, I love you just the way you are."

They sat in silence then, holding hands until they both began to yawn with a hug they went up to their dorms.

A/N well i finished this so fast i impressed myself, but don't expect the next one this quick. :D

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.


	11. Classes Begin

Learning Incentive 11 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

Harry received his schedule Sunday morning with a note from McGonagall that his Runes OWL would be Monday afternoon directly after lunch and the History OWL would be Wednesday morning. He wouldn't be missing class during those times.

He asked Hermione if he could look over her History notes. He didn't intend to cram a lot but felt that just reading through her notes might refresh anything he had actually managed to learn. Hermione frowned but dug them out with stern instruction not to lose or mess them up. Ron just shook his head and proclaimed Harry 'mental' for wanting to redo an exam.

Monday first thing was NEWT level charms. Professor Flitwick was nearly ecstatic over the number of students continuing on in charms. The four houses had this class together though there were two levels, NEWT charms and everyday charms. Of course Hermione had questioned Flitwick thoroughly on the difference.

The Runes OWL Harry found easy and was feeling rather smug at dinner that night, until Dennis Creevy approached him and complained about the defense teacher.

"Harry that guy is just plain strange." Said Dennis. "He made us take a test to determine what he needed to teach us, then he started asking questions about you. If you helped up with our homework, what spells we've seen you do. I didn't tell him anything Harry. But I think he knew about the DA last year, he kept looking at me."

Harry sighed, "Thanks for letting me know Dennis. I have DADA Wednesday after lunch."

Harry watched Dennis go back to the rest of the fourth years who were whispering and staring. Then he eyed the DADA teacher at the head table.

Tuesday morning was NEWT transfiguration for two hours and then two hours of Ritual Magic.

A teacher that Harry had never met before an older man named David Ruse taught ritual Magic. Professor Ruse had been teaching at Hogwarts part time for fifteen years. He taught several of the 6th and 7th years electives and travel back and forth to the school as needed.

The class was a mix of all four houses of both years with nine students. It would last one term until the Christmas Holidays. The Professor handed out several parchments covering what they would be learning and the due dates for all assignments.

"These are the assignments for this class with the dates due. This is mostly a theory class though we will be doing at least one ritual. Just before the end of this class we will do a warding ritual designed to reinforce the wards here at Hogwarts. You should be aware that this is done every year. It is in part what keeps Hogwarts wards as strong as they are. We may, for those interested, do a Heritage ritual. Your final paper of this class will be a research paper describing a ritual in depth, the pros and cons of that ritual and outlining the precise steps of said ritual. It does not have to be a ritual that you would actually do, only something that interests you. It can be a light or dark ritual I don't care just be warned there are reasons dark magic is proscribed."

He then went right into the lecture on what ritual magic was and did. At the end of class he ask how many of the students had already participated in at least one ritual. Everyone held up his or her hands.

"Excellent if you don't mind please go around the room and tell me what ritual it was. We will start with you." Said Professor Ruse pointing at Susan Bones.

"A Warding professor." Susan murmured.

The Professor nodded, "The most common."

All the rest except for Daphne Greengrass said the same. Greengrass had taken part in a Heritage ritual and of course Harry had been the focus of a cleansing ritual.

As the class was dismissed Professor Ruse called for Harry to stay after.

"Mr. Potter, It is rare that someone your age is part of a cleansing ritual. Might I ask why that was done?"

"Well professor I had a lot of dark residue on me. From my scar and the resurrection of Voldemort and have the cruciatus cast on me several times."

The Professor looked startled for a moment then nodded, "Yes that makes sense I wish the headmaster had informed me of that, I wouldn't have had you tell the class."

"I don't believe the headmaster is aware of it. It's not something he suggested. A curse breaker at Gringotts discovered it when she did a scan prior to removing the Ministry tracking charms upon my emancipation. I'd really appreciate you not discussing me with the head master unless it's something to do with my school work, something that if I was another student you'd talk to him about." Said Harry.

Professor Ruse eyed Harry for a moment. "Those sorts of things I would take to your Head of House, Mr. Potter. Very well I will keep your confidences but your class mates might not."

Harry nodded and left a puzzled Professor. Just what had Albus done to the boy to get that sort of reaction and if there was that much dark magic clinging to the boy why had the headmaster not noticed.

Tuesday after lunch Harry had Independent Runes listed which confused him slightly. He went to the classroom to find again a mixed bag of houses and years.

Professor Foss came in and began to speak.

"As you know this is independent Runes which of course means you work at your own pace. The book has self-tests and when you feel you are ready you may take the standard tests, see me to arrange the time. This classroom will be open Tuesdays after lunch until dinner, Wednesdays after breakfast until lunch, Fridays after dinner until curfew and Sunday afternoons between lunch and dinner. Please be polite and quiet while here. These shelves have reference materials for anyone to use, do not take them out of the room. I should be available during those hours. Any questions? If not you're free to go."

Harry didn't have anything better to do so he pulled out his book and began studying.

That evening was the Gryffindor quidditch team meeting.

Harry, Ron, Katie Bell, Ginny and Andrew Kirke met on the pitch after dinner.

"Why'd we have to meet out here, Potter?" whined Kirke.

"I though we might want to have a fly after we talk, Andrew, you don't have to stay." Said Harry.

"I want to fly after." Said Ron.

"What's she doing here anyways, with you back she isn't on the team." Said Kirke pointing at Ginny.

Ron bristled at Kirke.

"She is on the team Kirke, maybe I should be the one trying out." Said Harry.

"No Harry I want to be a chaser but I'll try out if you want me to." Said Ginny.

"Maybe we should all have to try out, Kirke, you know it's not unheard of for the whole team to have to try for their spots." Said Katie with a frown.

"No that's ok. Why didn't McGonagall make you captain Katie? You've been on the team longer than Potter."

"One I didn't want it. I want to concentrate on my NEWT's and I told McGonagall at the end of last year when I went to protest Harry's ban. Two for you information Harry and I joined the team the same year. I was a second year and he was a first year. I think you need to clean up your attitude Kirke." She turned to Harry expectantly.

"Ok, we need a beater and chaser. I want to hold try outs this weekend. I think if we have some good players try out we might pick some reserves also." Said Harry.

"You won't find any reserve beaters Potter, Sloper and I were the best last year, everyone else sucked. I just don't understand why Sloper didn't come back to school this year. You didn't even play most the year last year. Face it we're going to lose this year you don't know anything about being a Captain." Snarled Kirke.

Everyone else started shouting at Kirke and Harry had to set off a bang with his wand to get them to quiet down.

"Now that's enough. Andrew you don't have to stay on the team if you don't want to. If you aren't going to put forth your best effort we don't want you." Harry glared at Kirke who looked defiant.

"Fine I don't want to be on _your_ stupid team anyways." Snarled Kirke as he stormed off.

Harry stared after him for a moment then shook his head and looked at the others.

"Well, we need two beaters and a chaser then and some reserves if we can. Try outs Saturday at nine; you all need to be here. We are a team and I'm going to have to count on you guys to help me." There were nods all around, "So do you want to fly?"

"Yes, Harry, lets get out a quaffle and the three of us can take turns against Ron here to see if he practiced at all this summer, after all he's the king." Said Katie in a taunting voice.

In the next hour Harry discovered he like playing chaser as well, when he could work with Katie and Ginny. Maybe, he thought, we need to find a reserve seeker as well.


	12. Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor

Learning Incentive 12 

By Loralee

A/N Yes i know it's short but it's what i have, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor

Luna joined the Gryffindors at lunch on Wednesday. She and Ginny had DADA just prior to lunch, while the 6th year students had NEWT DADA just after lunch.

"Harry there is something very strange about Fields." Said Ginny. Next to her Luna and Colin Creevey nodded.

"Is he a Death Eater you think?" Asked Ron through his food.

Ginny grimaced at him. "No I don't think he's a DE but there something…" she trailed off.

"What do you think, Luna?" Asked Harry. Hermione frowned at him.

"He doesn't believe." Was Luna's airy comment.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. While Hermione snorted.

"He doesn't _believe_ what Luna?" She demanded.

Harry eyed Hermione while Colin spoke up.

"He doesn't believe that we are in danger."

Harry nodded again. That might be a problem thought Harry. Umbridge wouldn't believe. Could this new professor be the same? If so then the DSG would have to work very hard.

Harry led the 6th year Gryffindors into the DADA classroom. This was yet again a combined class of all houses. Every 6th year who had been a member of the DA the previous year was there along with Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin.

Oscar Fields was a young man with sandy hair and freckles. He was smiling when he entered the classroom.

"Good afternoon I'm Professor Fields and this is NEWT Defense against the Dark Arts. All of you, I have been told, scored Outstandings on you Defense OWL's. This is a remarkable result and you should be very proud of yourselves."

"Now I won't bother going over the first 5 years of material in this class your results show that you have learned what you needed to."

"You should have purchase a book called A Comprehensive Guide to the Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT's this will be your text book for the next two years. It covers exactly what is on the NEWT test."

"We will be working directly from this text in the theory portions of this course.

Here are the assignments you will be expect to complete and turn in for grading for the next year." He handed out parchments to everyone.

"As you know there are three terms to the school year. There will be three essays and one term paper due each term. Topics are listed on you parchments along with a list of supplemental reading."

"This class will cover advanced dark creatures, curses and curse breaking, hexes and counters, shields, warding, healing and dueling etiquette. Are there any questions?"

Oscar Fields glazed around the classroom. He fully expected that half of these students would drop the class when they realized how hard it would be. After all the only reason to take NEWT level DADA was to become an Auror, join the professional dueling circuit or teach DADA. He pointed to a bushy haired witch with her hand up.

"Yes, your name and question?"

"Hermione Granger, Professor. What kind of practicals can we except in this class?"

He smiled, "Excellent question. We will be practicing on conjured targets," he waved his wand and a standard bullseye target appeared on the far wall, "and later on each other for the minor hexes and counters and to test our shields."

He pointed to another student this one with red hair.

Ron Weasley, will we be studying Death Eater tactics and the counters to the dark curses they use?"

Fields began shaking his head. "No Mr. Weasley as I understand it most of the Death Eaters have been apprehended and it is only a matter of time now until the Aurors round up You Know Who as well. We won't waste our time studying the tactics of a few terrorists."

There was a stir in the room and many people began to look to Harry Potter. Fields was well aware that the famous troublemaker was in this class he'd had warnings from some of the other teachers already.

"So we won't be learning to defend ourselves from lethal curses in a firefight or how to take down an opponent so they stay down." Spoke another boy from next to Potter.

"And you are?" snapped Fields.

"Neville Longbottom"

"The chances, Mr. Longbottom, that any of the students in this class will ever come face to face with a death eater or dark wizard intending to kill them are slim. If you wish to fight dark wizards then you will stay in this class and then continue on to Auror training. They will teach you to fight dark wizards. This class is made up of children not Aurors intending to fight dark wizards."

Harry sighed deeply, Neville snorted, Ron grinned widely and over half of the class began to snicker.

Fields who was beginning to lose his composure said angrily, "You have something to say, Mr. Potter."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry but I must disagree with you. You are wrong. We," he waved his hand at the students around him, "are very likely to end up facing dark wizards wanting to kill us. Specifically Death Eaters and possibly Voldemort himself."

Fields couldn't help but flinch at the blatant use of the name.

"He is a danger, you've just confirmed it by flinching, sir. Some of my friends and I were involved in the altercation that caught almost a dozen Death Eaters in the Ministry. If you think for a moment that was all the supporters he had you are dead wrong. And if you can't or won't teach us the things we need to know to defeat Death Eaters in battle then you and most probably a lot of others will just be dead. Voldemort is not playing, he is not targeting Aurors, and he is targeting me and those that stand with me. He is targeting muggles and muggleborns, halfbloods, and what he calls pureblood blood traitors, he is targeting anyone who won't bow down to him. He has two goals, immortality and the domination of the Wizarding world and he will try to kill anyone who stands against him."

Oscar Fields was a very bright man. He could see what this boy was saying but the possibility of him being right was one that Fields just could not accept.

"No, Mr. Potter you are the one who is wrong, You Know Who will not be a threat for much longer. I cannot allow you to disrupt this class." He glanced around the room.

"Any student who doesn't want to learn what I have to teach, with out complaint may be excused. There will be no discussion of Death Eaters in this class, this is a NEWT prep class and we will be learning the required elements to prepare you for taking your NEWT's."

Fields watched as every student in the class looked at Harry Potter. When Potter nodded and settled into his seat the rest of the class sat back with sighs and turned their attention to him. In that moment of triumph at the Potter boy's acquiescence Oscar Fields lost any chance at reaching any of these students, he became at that moment just another teacher that had to be endured.

Harry knew that they needed to learn what Fields could teach them. They just needed more. He would use Fields classes as a stepping-stone to the other things they needed to learn. After the class Hermione brought the bonus portion of the NEWT study guide to Harry's attention. The things that could get you extra points on the NEWT's were some of the thing they needed to learn. They would just have to get Fields to teach them those things as 'bonus' points.


	13. Spreading the Wealth

Learning Incentive 13 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

"Harry, can I ask you something?" asked Ron.

"Sure Ron what's up?"

"Why'd we stay in DADA? I mean we have the DSG so we don't actually need Fields." Said Ron. Other heads at the Gryffindor table were nodding.

"He will teach us what we need for the NEWT''s. I can't teach that. We can use what we learn in his classes to build on. I looked over the course book. We need to know the shields and counter curses that he'll teach. Hermione pointed out the bonus sections of the NEWT's looks promising. We get him to teach those portions too. Besides he might change his mind about Voldemort." Harry shrugged. Everything they learned in that class was one less thing they'd have to learn on their own.

Heads nodded at Harry's logic and Ron shrugged and went back to his meal.

However satisfying it would have been to walk out on the idiot it wouldn't have been a wise move.

After the revelation in the DSG that Luna had gone to the Ministry with them she had found more acceptance in her own house but her friendship with Ginny had grown and Harry often saw them studying together in the Gryffindor common room. None of the Gryffindors dared to complain.

So it was no surprise when Harry entered the common room several days later to find Luna and Ginny sitting on either side of Hermione on the couch in front of the fire. Thinking that Hermione was helping them to study Harry wandered over to find that they were instead looking at a very familiar book. He made a strangled noise and all three girls looked up at him and them to his consternation giggled. Harry fled up the stairs to his dorm wondering why Hermione had chosen to share the book with Luna and Ginny. He didn't think he would ever understand girls.

The rest of the week Harry could barely look at Ginny or Luna with out blushing. Matters went from bad to worse when he discovered Hermione, again with the damned book, but this time in the library with Padma Patil and Susan Bones. Those two girls were in his Ritual Magic class and Harry was afraid that they would bring the subject up in class.

Harry also worried about the repercussions should a teacher catch Hermione with the book. He wasn't completely sure but reasoned it would be a restricted book and sharing the information with others would definitely be against the rules. He really didn't think he wanted to explain the book to McGonagall.

A/N: **Important** This is all i have on this story. It won't be finished in the this format. I hate it when an author does this, and i sorry to do it to you, but i'm just not happy with the way this is going. It has strayed from the origianal premis. I would like to re work this eventually. Probably into two stories.

This story seemed to be heading into harem territory so The Calm Before the Storm could be considered a sequel of sorts, a possible end place for this story.

Once again i'm very sorry for not continuing this story and want to thank everyone for reading and your support.


End file.
